Blog użytkownika:Mangle
I Ubudziłem się w jakimś na prawdę ciasnym pokoju. To chyba nawet nie był pokuj tylko duże pudło. Próbowałem je otworzyć więc zacząłem stukać w górną część opakowania. Uszłyszałem czyjeś kroki więc przestałem stukać. - Kto tam jest? - spytała najprawdopodobniej jakaś dziewczyna. Chwila... Jak ja mam na imię? Czy ja w ogóle coś pamiętam? Aha... Tak... Miałem głowe wsadzoną do tego potwora a potem byłem w szpitalu... To gdzie ja teraz jestem? To piekło? No nie! Zacząłem stukać w pudło. - Ej! Wypuście mnie stąd! - krzyknąłem. - Dobra zaraz! Tylko przestań stukać! - krzykneła ta dziewczyna a ja przestałem uderzać w pudło. Potem uszłyszałem znajomą mi melodie a pudło się otworzyło. Spojrzałem na swoją rękę o ile można to tak nazwać. Chwila... Czy ja jestem kukłą? Ale dziwnie... Wstałem i spojrzałem na dziewczynę. Była w stroju stróża nocnego. Oczy miała niebieskie a włosy koloru złotego spięte w kite. W ręku trzymała latarkę. - Jeremi będzie zły jak się dowie, że cię wypuściłam... - powiedziała dziewczyna niepewnie i się cofneła. - Jak masz na imię? - spytałem. Ona spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona. - Em... Semija... - odpowiedziała dziewczyna cicho. Ja się rozejrzałem. - Co to za miejsce? - spytałem. - To ty nie wiesz? - No... Nie za bardzo... - oznajmiłem a ona się zaśmiała. - To po prostu Pizzeria. Nie musisz znać jej nazwy - odpowiedziała a ja usiadłem na granicy pudła. - Co tutaj robisz? - zapytałem. - Stróżuje z kolegą. To nawet fajna zabawa - A mugłbym z wami? - Em... No... Nie za bardzo... - Dlaczego? - No bo... Powiedzmy, że... Jeremi się trochę boi i ogółem to mnie zabije jak się dowie, że cię wypuściłam i tak dalej... - To on mnie zamknął w pudle? - Można by tak powiedzieć - Dlaczego? - Ale co dlaczego? - Dlaczego zamknął mnie w pudle. - Aaa... O to ci chodzi... No więc właściciel Pizzeri nie chce aby ty i animatroniki spacerowaliście nocą po Pizzeri. Animatroniki wcale nie są groźne tylko czasami coś zepsują ale jak powiedział Phone Guy to "nigdy nie lubiłem tej kukły... Ona chodziła i... Myślała... ". Czy ty się kiedyś naraziłeś Phone Guyowi? - A kto to? - Sama nie wiem. Po prostu z Jeremim go tak nazywamy - Aha... - oznajmiłem na koniec i uszłyszeliśmy jakiś hałas. Poszliśmy cicho w tamtą stronę. Jakiś dosłownie różowy typek składał w całość strój złotego misia. Chciałem do niego podwjść, ale Semi mnie zatrzymała. Wyjeła telefon i zrobiła mu zdjęcie. Potem razem ze mną uciekła jak najdalej. - Trzeba to pokazać Jeremiemu - powiedziała i pobiegłem za nią. Gdy byłem już przy pokoju stróża nocnego to się zatrzymałem i schowałem w cieniu. Oby się nie kapnął, że wyszłem z pudła bo zabije Semi. Semi pokazała zdjęce na telefonie. Potem Jeremi jej coś tłumaczył a ona usiadła obok niego zawiedziona. Naprawdę? Nie uwierzył jej? Ale on jest podły! Chwila... Można by go zaprowadzić w tamto miejsce aby zobaczył tego różowego kogoś... Tylko jak ja to zrobie to mnie zabije. Uszłyszałem jakis szmer nademną więc tam spojrzałem. Nademną był zniszczony biały lisek. Pociągnołem na dół a potem zacząłem majsterkować z jej modułem głosu. - No i fajnie... Nie wiem czy działa, ale pójdź do bióra - szepnąłem a ona tam poszła. Ciekawe czemu chodzi po suficie... Przyjżałem się tamtej sytuacji. Jeremi wstał po chwili i zdjął Mangle na ziemię. Potem coś tam jej zrobił z kablami i znów przeglądał kamery. Co!? Nie wierzę! Na serio jest taki głupi!? Nie no mam go dosyć... Zacząłem biec w jego kierunku. Gdy wyskoczyłem to on szypko wstał i otworzył drzwi za sobą a ja wpadłem do tamtego pokoju. - Nie no błagam! Dlaczego nic mi nie wychodzi! - wrzasnąłem. - Bo nic nie umiesz - zaśmiała się Semi wrednie. - Wredota... - burknąłem do siebie i skrzyrzowałem ręce. Ona się zaśmiała a Jeremi wziął tablet i przeglądał kamery. Walić to... Wstałem i chwyciłem Jeremiego za nogę a on się wywalił. - Ej! Co robisz!? Puszczaj! - wrzasnął a Semi się zaśmiała. - Wybieraj! Idziesz alo cię zaciągne! - warknąłem. - Puścisz? - spytał Jeremi a ja go pościłem. Potem i tak pociągnołem go za rękę do miejsca gdzie był temten typek. Strój stał na miejscu złożony. - I co? Po co mnie tu przyprowadziłeś? - zapytał Jeremi a ja go puściłem i się rozejrzałem. Nie no... Dlaczego on sobie poszedł. Akurat teraz? Podeszłem do stroju i odłączyłem od niego głowe i zajrzałem do niej. Ech... Szkoda... Mugłby podpisać swoje dzieło. Jeremi podszedł do stroju i mu się przyjżał. - To twoje dzieło? - spytał i uszłyszeliśmy pisk Semi. Pobiegliśmy do niej. Tablet leżał sztłuczony na ziemi, a Semi leżała na ziemi we krwi. Jeremi do niej podszedł i chwycił na ręce. Potem zadzwonił po bogotowie. Uszłyszałem szmer nademną więc spojrzałem na sufit. Mangle tam wisiała i miała wybrudzony pysk krwią. Gdy chciała mnie ugryźć to odskoczyłem gwałtownie a potem chwyciłem jej pysk tak, aby nie mogła go otworzyć. Potem Jeremi wstał i walnął czymś Mangle a ona spadła a ziemię. Potem wziął Semi i gdzieś z nią poszedł. Potem uszłyszałem jakąś dziwną melodie i nie wiem co się działo dalej. II Przez cały tydzień siedziałem w pudle i się nie otwierało. Dopiero teraz się otworzyło wic wstałem i się rozejrzałem. Przy pudle siedział jakiś chłopak z czarnymi włosami i zielonymi ocami. Ubrany był w złotą bluze, jeansy i trampki. Na mój widok cię cofnął. C.D.N... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach